Total Drama: Alice of Human Sacrifice
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Total Drama characters recreating the story and Vocaloid song Alice of Human Sacrifice. Rated T for blood and other creepy things.
1. Prologue: The Begining

Alice Human Sacrifice: TD Version Prologue

**Hey it's almost Halloween, and I decided to do a Halloween story!**

**So this is bassed of the Vocaloid song Alice of Human Sacrifice, and I thought of doing a good story bassed off that song!**

**Also, sorry this is short, as you can see this is the prolouge of the story before I work on the other chapters soon, but with school and such, not sure if I'll have the time, but my guess if I do my work I could get the 1st chapter done by tomorrow night!**

**So even though this is short I hope you will enjoy the story once the other chapters come out!**

**Enjoy!**

**Discilaimer: I don't own the song, or Total drama!**

A mysterious person in a cloak was sitting near a campfire looking down. He didn't show his face, but the only thing we got close was his eyes which where glowing.

"There was once a story called Alice." He started. "No not the Alice and Wonderland story you all know and love, but the Five Alice's." He explained.

"It's the Alice killings that happened years ago." The man explained, as he stood up, and started walking. "Six young people who went missing, and where found dead all on the same day." He explained.

"There where the Alice of hearts, the Alice of spade, the Alice of club, and the Alice of diamond." He explained again.

And this is there story." The mysterious man said going into the shadows and laughing.

**Also I'm giving a shoutout to NovakCat on DA she's making a Mike's personality video with this song, a preview is uploaded on youtube, so you can see what the video will look like when it's done!**

**And one quick thing who do you think this mysterious figure might be a villain from Total Drama or a character you didn't expect ex. Topher, Ella, etc. I'll make a poll of this soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Alice

Total Drama: Alice Human Sacrifice Chapter 1

Alice of the Red Spade: Scarlett

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I've been busy due to school, but now I have it up! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the song!**

In a dark forest in the middle of nowhere, there was a couple running away from something or someone. By the looks of it this someone or something was a killer, as by the hint of blood on their shoes.

The killer then appeared seeing them run. She had wild orange red hair, green eyes, a yellow long sleeved sweater, green skirt, long socks, and black shoes. All covered in blood. She was holding a long knife in her hand, with a sinister smile on her face. This killer actually killed the couple's group of friends.

She turned around and saw she made a trail of blood from the friends of the couple. Their bodies where slashed, stabbed, and cut up with blood pouring out of them.

The couple where far away from the killer, but where still running because if they stop now, she might catch up and kill them. "Come on we better hurry." The girlfriend said.

She had short black hair, wore a yellow shirt, purple pants, sandals, and also wore Native American feather earrings.

"Yeah." The boyfriend said. He had tanned skin, wore a white shirt under a blue sweater vest, jeans, and shoes.

The couple then ran off quietly so the couple wouldn't be caught by the killer, however, the killer was on her way to look for them. What the killer didn't know there was someone secretly following them.

The couple found their car, and where on their way to get there, only for the girlfriend to stop in her tracks, and froze. "Sky we made it!" The boyfriend yelled.

The girlfriend, Sky then fainted seeing a small knife on her back, and blood started to pour out. The boyfriend stood still in fear walking back, only to feel someone behind him.

"Hello." The killer said in cold voice. The boyfriend turned around to see her smiling. The boy stood back, but tripped and fell.

"No. Please! No!" The boyfriend begged, as the knife went down and stabbed him multiple times, but to stop his screaming she 'went off with his head.'

Moments after killing the couple the killer smiled at her work. "Perfect." She said. The girl was ready to walk home, only to see a playing card on the girlfriend's body. She picked it up and saw it was the card of spades. The killer was confused, and just walked away holding the card.

As she was walking, she started to get lost, but she didn't care. When suddenly…

The killer tripped, and fell into a small pool blood from the killings earlier. She picked herself up, and saw a bloody chain around her foot. She tried to get up again, but another chain went off her other foot.

Just then chain after chain went on her and started to drag her away. She tried to force herself away, but it proved too much for her, and suddenly she was pulled away for good.

The killer girl then woke up in a mysterious dungeon, chained up and still bloody. When she tried to break free, a mysterious shadow came towards her.

Back at the killing sight, investigators covered up the bodies, and put up wanted signs of the killer, named Scarlett.

**The next chapter: The second Alice.**


	3. Chapter 2: Second Alice

Total Drama: Alice Human Sacrifice Chap. 2

The Alice of the Blue Diamond: Trent

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Total Drama**

At a big concert, a man with a green shirt that had an handprint, and black pants was playing guitar and singing, while a bunch of girls where screaming an enjoying the concert. To the fans it felt that they were being mind controlled by his music.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Trent said as he wave goodbye to his fans, and crowd went really wild.

Trent sighed as he put his stuff away. When he went to his guitar case he saw that there was a card that had diamonds on it. Trent was confused on this, but still put his guitar away, and went home.

The next morning, Trent woke up to see his TV on the news to two breaking news stories. The first one was about a killer who is now suddenly missing, and one was about Trent's concert last night.

Apparently a couple girls died from a huge brawl that happened when he left. He frowned seeing this tragedy.

Not feeling like going out, Trent went back to his bed and lay down.

Later in the day, Trent just had a small meal, and heard more of the tragedy of the concert. Trent just growled and slammed his hand on the table. Just then his phone started beeping.

Trent went to his phone and saw he got a message from an unknown number.

_"Meet me at the place of your last concert"_

_-?_

Trent was a bit confused, but he shrugged it off, got his blue jacket, and was ready out the door until his phone beeped again.

_"Bring the card."_

_-?_

Trent wasn't sure, but then started to remember the card from yesterday. He went to his guitar bag, and got out his card and left his place.

Once Trent stepped outside he put the hood over his head, so no one could see his face, and not get scolded by people, or caught by the paparazzi. As he was walking he went to the place of where he preformed last night, and saw there was a small memorial for the girls.

Trent kneeled down and frowned. "I'm sorry girls." He said as a tear rolled down his face.

After a few minutes of staring at the small memorial he felt someone breathing down his neck. Trent turned around, and saw the hooded figure pointing a gun to his head.

"What the-" Trent said before…

**BANG**

Trent then collapsed to the ground, and was dragged away by the mysterious figure.

The next morning Trent's picture was right next to Scarlett's picture as missing. The incident is now called the Alice mysteries as said by the news


	4. Chapter 3: Thrid Alice

Total Drama: Alice Human Sacrifice Chap. 3

Alice of the Green Club: Dakota

**Hey guys! Hope you didn't have to wait so long for the next chapter, or any updates from me I've been busy, but now here are two chapters of this story for you to enjoy!**

**Also I have a poll up on my page if you want to check it out!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama or the song**

At a local high school a bunch of students stepped back as a girl with blonde hair was passing by the hallway. Some of the students were scared of her, while some treated her like a big celebrity. This girl's name is Dakota.

Dakota was the most popular student at school, so everyone treated her like a princess no matter what she wore, or what she did. Today she wore a new green dress that had some flowers on it, and had her hair in pigtails.

Some students didn't like her, because she sometimes turns down students depending on her opinion on style, or anything.

Dakota then went to her car, and drove home to relax herself. "Miss Dakota." Her driver said as he gave her a letter.

"What's this?" She asked. The driver didn't reply, so she just opened it. When she did she saw that she had the card of clubs, with a note.

_"Wouldn't you like to be a queen of a faraway place?"_

_By: ?_

Dakota got confused by this, and just shrugged it off. She would love to be queen, but now being the popular princess at school was good enough for her.

When she got home, all she did was lay down, and thought about the question she was just asked. This question kept on repeating itself in her head over and over again, until she fell asleep.

When Dakota woke up, she realized she was not in her room, or anywhere anymore. She was in a wild crazy wonderland like world. "Where am I?" She asked herself.

When she got up she was wearing a long puffy green dress, and a crown and looked like she was the queen of this world.

When she opened the door, she saw most of the people look similar to her classmates that loved her, and the other students who didn't where in the guillotine.

Dakota was frightened at the sight, but woke up in time. When she woke up, she looked at herself in the mirror and she thought to herself as a monster. She frowned and looked down.

Suddenly she herself again in the mirror as a monster, and she screamed in fear seeing her like that. Dakota then grabbed her sweater, and ran out the house so she can get some fresh air.

When Dakota was outside she took a walk to the forest near her house. She was always scared of going to the forest this late, but after that dream, she was frightened.

However, Dakota wasn't the only one in the forest a mysterious figure was secretly following her. Dakota was still focus on the dream, but not noticing the mysterious man behind her.

Just then Dakota felt a hand on her shoulder. Dakota screamed in fear once she saw him.

The next day Dakota along with Trent and Scarlett where on the news talking about their disappearance.


End file.
